The First Conversation
by valuablenicola
Summary: Sally and Nora talk set during 2x01. So minor spoilers for that episode and a few for season 1.One shot


**A/N okay so I was originally a fan of the British version and still love it very much. But after watching the most recent episode of the Syfy version I wanted to write this fic.**

Nora rolled up the sleeve of her jumper staring in disgust at the three red lines that marred her pale skin. She thought of how her marks now matched Josh's the mark that was his curse was now hers. She winced. There was one thing Nora had always hated admitting and that was when she felt fear. Right now she was terrified scared of what she might be becoming. She wasn't even 25 yet and her life was a mess. She was pregnant with the probably wolf baby of her boyfriend who may have just happened to turn her into a werewolf. Well tonight would be the night she found out. The night when the truth would be revealed. How was Josh going to take it? More importantly would her baby survive the transformation? Her precious baby Nora couldn't lose her. She'd seen mothers lose their babies she worked in a hospital she had seen the pain on their faces as they refused to accept it. The way they would shake their heads and deny that this could even happen. Nora wanted to cry she sank into the chair behind her gripping her palm in one hand and staring at the marks that might kill her child.

"No!" A quiet voice cried from the doorway. Nora spun around and saw a young woman standing there a look of horror on her face. Her dark hair hung around her face her grey clothes simple. Nora knew without a doubt who she was staring at.

"Sally" She breathed seeing her for the first time.

"No! No! You're werewolf?" Sally shouted staring at the marks on the young nurse's arm and knowing what they meant. Nora let a tear slip past her defenses as Sally said the words she had been too terrified to even think.

"I don't know!" Nora cried the fear and the panic overwhelming her. "I didn't even know this as possible until a month ago."

"The night Josh was supposed to fight Bishop when he thought he was going to die. You followed him you saw him change and he scratched you" Sally reasoned quickly. "Does he know?" She asked quickly moving into the room and sitting on the counter.

"I can't tell him." Nora gasped. "I just can't. What if he hates me for not telling him?"

"Oh please Josh would never hate you, himself though I can see that happening. He's going to blame himself you know. Say that it's all his fault. That he's a monster, he isn't human, that he should have known this would never work and he should leave you alone"

"You mean he would leave me" Nora said, her fears confirmed, putting her arm across her stomach protectively silently adding the 'and our baby'.

"God no! Josh won't give up on his kid. He'd go on and on about how it's safer for you to be away from him though. "Sally paused "though it really isn't"

"What do you mean?" Nora was desperate for information knowing that Josh wouldn't tell her anything about the wolf for fear of repelling her.

"The vampires they're not all like Aidan. They don't all like werewolves in fact Aidan is the only one we've met. They fight all the time the vampires and the wolves. The wolves are the only creatures that can kill a vampire, so the vamps like to get rid of them." Nora's eyes flashed in panic her hand clenching over her stomach. "Don't worry while you're here with us you're safe. Aidan is almost king of the vampires they won't cross him, Josh would die to protect you and Aidan won't let him die so you don't need to worry about that. And you know for all the help I can give I'll burst a few pipes at them and shake the house down"The dead girl quirked her lips into a smile.

"Thank you Sally"

"Anytime" She pursed her lips together like she really wanted to say something. Nora raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I was kind of holding this in cause you really needed to talk to someone about the whole wolf thing and then you were worried so I didn't want to say it then, and it kind of means you're a lyco. But don't you think it's totally awesome that you can see me?" Sally gushed.

"Yes!" Nora cried. "How am I seeing you?"

"Well it's nearly the full moon so your senses are hightened. So I guess you know I'm here and you just manage it with nothing else to distract you. I mean you seem to always sense my presence "

"You have no idea how awkward it is to walk in on conversations and not hear part of it. Or walk into an empty room and not know if it's empty"

"I know right! And Aidan and Josh are great but there are something's they just won't talk about with me. It'll be so nice to talk to another girl for a change. And they're both so busy always going to work and changing at the moon and ruling over Boston so you know they really don't want to hear about the cute guy who lived down the street or how I miss my sister. "A dark shadow crossed Sally's eyes as she thought of her sister.

"Where is she?" Nora asked. "Your sister? The guys won't talk about it with you maybe you can talk about it with me. I'd love to hear anything to do with your life and death and anything at all about this world that I got thrown into. "

"She was moving Bristol, the last time I saw her" Sally said a distant expression on her face. "We lost touch not long after she moved there. I never got her new address and she doesn't answer her phone. My family doesn't talk to me that much honestly I don't think I ever gave them my phone number here they never called anyway. They didn't want me to move out here it was too far away they said. But you know what my sister did, she grabbed me a thermos filled it with tea and handed me that and a plane ticket. She spent most of her savings helping me get out of there. I miss her. "

"Wow, you sounded close why did you lose touch?" Nora asked.

"Her boyfriend didn't like other people talking to her much he was very possessive. Doesn't matter now she's probably dumped him and found herself a new boyfriend." Sally forced herself to smile a little too brightly. "You need to get to work, you'll want to go and talk to Josh maybe you can tell him about the whole thing cause that is going to be one nasty shock for him tonight. Also you need to make sure you're safe and far away from people that are could get hurt. "

Nora nodded. "Thanks for this Sally. "

"Anytime, I'd make you a cup of tea to go but that's my sister's thing"

Nora laughed slightly. "Good luck at the reunion"

"Keep it you'll need it for the full moon" Sally replied.

**A/N: Okay that was it. I have a plan for a much bigger story that this will connect to but for now this is it. Also bonus points if you guess who Sally's sister is!**


End file.
